bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Metus
Metus ist ein Agori und früheres Mitglied vom Eis-Stamm Iconox, der auf Bara Magna lebt. Er suchte Glatorianer für den Arenakampf aus, wurde aber durch die Kanohi Ignika in eine Schlange verwandelt. Biografie Metus lebt seit langem auf Bara Magna und arbeitete als Glatorianer-Anheuerer und Ausbilder. Außerdem organisierte er andere Dinge, wie die Transport-Reise der Glatorianer Gresh und Strakk über die Weißen Quarzberge. Durch seinen Beruf kannte er die Anführer der Dörfer Bara Magnas, wie Raanu, ziemlich gut. Was die anderen Agori allerdings nicht wussten, war, dass Metus sich mit den Skrall verbündet hatte, da er glaubte, dass diese das Gebiet der Agori erobern würden. Da er auf der Seite der Sieger stehen wollte, schloss er sich ihnen also an und wurde so zu einem wichtigen Informationsbeschaffer für die Skrall. thumb|left|200px|Raanu, Berix und Metus in der Arena Magna, kurz vor dem Angriff Fall von Atero Einen Tag vor dem großen Turnier in der Arena Magna rief Tuma, der Anführer der Skrall, Metus zu sich und berichtete ihm, dass sie Atero an genau diesem Tag angreifen würden. Der Agori war zunächst entsetzt, da die Skrall eigentlich hatten warten wollen, bis das Turnier vorüber war. Aber schließlich gelang es ihm, mit Tuma einige Vereinbarungen zu treffen. Metus kannte nämlich das Geheimnis, wie man einen Baterra - die größten Feinde der Skrall - besiegen konnte. Wenn er Tuma dieses Geheimnis verraten würde, könne er mit den Skrall über Bara Magna herrschen. Am nächsten Tag war Metus in Atero, als das Turnier beginnen sollte. Schon während des Eröffnungskampfes bemerkte der Agori Berix, dass eine riesige Armee von Skrall herannahte. Diese griffen - wie geplant - die Arena an. Viele Glatorianer und Agori kämpften für die Arena, und auch Metus war auch unter ihnen. Obwohl Metus und seine Freunde den Kampf verloren - was ebenfalls geplant gewesen war -, konnten sich die meisten Agori in der Wüste verstecken und waren so vor den Skrall sicher. Metus überlebte ebenfalls. Angriff auf Vulcanus Das Leben in den Dörfern ging überraschenderweise relativ normal weiter. Metus machte weiter seinen Job. Metus gab den Skrall eine Topaktuelle Karte von Vulcanus, die die neuesten Alarmsysteme und weiteres zeigte. Die Skrall gaben daraufhin den Knochenjägern die Karte. Einige Wochen nach dem Angriff arrangierte er ein Arena-Match zwischen Ackar und Gresh, und traf sich dann mit Gresh in Tajun, von wo sie nach Vulcanus weiterwollten, wo der Kampf stattfinden sollte. Im Dorf des Wasser-Stammes begegneten sie dem Eis-Glatorianer Gelu, der sich bereiterklärte, mit nach Vulcanus zu reisen. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie aber zwei Agori mit einem Wagen. Von diesem war aber ein Rad kaputt, sodass sie nicht weiterkamen. Gelu und Gresh erklärten sich bereit, es zu reparieren. Metus erfreute das nicht, er wollte möglichst schnell durch die Wüste, um so ihren Gefahren zu entgehen. Als sie mit dem Wagen zusammen ihren Weg fortsetzten, wurden sie von Vorox angegriffen, Gresh und Gelu konnten sie jedoch abwehren, und sie erreichten nach kurzer Zeit Vulcanus. Dort erfuhren Metus, Raanu, Gresh und Ackar von Gelu, dass er eine Karte gefunden hatte, die zeigte, dass die Knochenjäger vorhatten, Vulcanus anzugreifen. Raanu war verzweifelt und wollte, dass sich die Agori verstecken, doch Gresh, Ackar und Gelu versicherten ihm, dass sie die anderen Glatorianer zusammenrufen und eine wirksame Verteidigung aufbauen würden Als die Knochenjäger schließlich angriffen, befanden sich die Glatorianer Gresh, Kiina, Ackar, Gelu und Strakk im Dorf, die am vorigen Tag mit den Agori und Glatorianern in Vulcanus Fallen für die Knochenjäger gebaut hatten. diese setzten sie beim Auftauchen der Jäger ein. Wegen den Fallen zogen sich die Knochenjäger zurück, und Vulcanus schien erstmals sicher. Am nächsten Morgen entschied sich Metus, zu gehen, aber bevor er das tat, wurde er wieder von Raanu gebeten, einen neuen Glatorianer zu finden. Raanu versprach ihm auch einem hohen Preis, und ein Arena-Match zwischen Ackar und Strakk. Kurze Zeit nach dem Angriff auf Vulcanus begegnete Metus dem Agori Kyry, der ihn von den Glatorianern, die Vulcanus von den Knochenjägern, die nocheinmal zurückgekehrt waren, heldenhaft verteidigt hatten, erzählte. Begegnung mit Mata Nui thumb|150px|Das fremde Wesen Mata Nui Nicht lange danach fuhr Metus mit einem Thornatus nach Vulcanus, um sich dort den von Raanu versprochenen Kampf anzusehen. Dabei bemerkte er einen Meteroiten am Himmel. Er entschloss sich, zur Absturzstelle zu fahren. Dort begegnete er einem Wesen namens Mata Nui. Metus bot dem Unbekannten an, mit ihm nach Vulcanus zu fahren, da er sah, dass Mata Nui gerade einem Vorox besiegt hatte. Auf dem Weg wurden sie von einer Sand-Fledermaus angegriffen. Mata Nui, der dachte, dass es sich um einen Rahi handelte, wollte ihr die Maske wegschlagen. Dies klappte nicht, da die Fledermaus keine trug. Aber sie wurde mit Sonnenaufgang schwächer. Deshalb floh die Fledermaus unter die Erde. Obwohl der Thornatus von der Sand-Fledermaus leicht beschädigt wurde, schafften es Metus und Mata Nui doch noch rechtzeitig zum Arenakampf nach Vulcanus. Vulcanus In Vulcanus schauten Mata Nui und Metus den Kampf zwischen Ackar und Strakk an. Erst hatte Ackar die Oberhand und brachte seinen Kontrahenten zum Aufgeben. Als der Sieger dann seine Trophäe nehmen wollte, stand Strakk auf, griff nach seiner Axt und warf sie auf Ackar, welcher nur knapp abwehren konnte, aber zu Boden geworfen wurde. Strakk wollte dann zum Todesstoß aushohlen, aber Mata Nui mischte sich ein und verwandelte Click in seinen Scarab-Schild. Metus war gespannt was Mata Nui drauf hatte. Nachdem der Anderweltler als Sieger empor stand und dieser bei Ackar zuhause war, tauchte Metus wieder auf und war sehr beeindruckt. Er wollte Mata Nui ein Angebot unterbreiten, als erster Glatorianer zu arbeiten, dieser lehnte aber dankend ab. Metus wollte ihn umstimmen, aber er war hartnäckig. Nachdem der Talentsuchersagte, dass Mata Nui ihn bald bezüglich dieses Angebots anflehen würde, wurde dieser ärgerlich und starrte Metus bedrohlich an. Metus bekam Angst und verabschiedete sich. Danach ging er nach Tesara zum Kampf zwischen Vastus und Tarix. thumb|left|200px|Metus mit Gresh, Ackar und Mata Nui Tesara Als Metus in Tesara war, kamen Kiina, Gresh, Mata Nui und Ackar gerade vor dem Kampf in der Arena an. Ackar wollte, dass die Kämpfe zwischen den Glatorianern aufhören sollen, aber Metus war da anderer Ansichten. Der primäre Glatorianer des Feuer-Stamms ignorierte seine Aussage und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Puplikums und den beiden Kämpfer in der Arena auf sich. Metus fragte ihn entsetzt, was er da tat, doch Ackar ignorierte ihn. Er erklärte, dass die Skrall und Knochenjäger eine Allianz gebildet haben und so eine unaufhaltbare Streitmacht geworden sind. Als Kiina dann erwähnte, dass sie Tajun zerstört haben, wollte Metus alle beruhigen und dazu überreden, erst nachzudenken. Ackar, Kiina, Gresh und Mata Nui hatten ein größeres Durchsetzungsvermögen und somit waren alle dafür, sich gegen die Skrall und Knochenjäger zu wehren. Gegen Abend rannte Metus zu Mata Nui und den anderen. Er überbrachte die Nachricht, dass Kiina und Berix von den Knochenjägern entführt wurden. Roxtus Als Mata Nui Tuma in Roxtus im Zweikampf besiegte und seine Freunde befreien wollte, erschien plötzlich Metus mit Kiinas Dampfdreizack unterm Arm. Er erklärte, dass er dank seiner Geschäftsmännischen Fähigkeit die Skrall und Knochenjäger erst auf die Idee brachte, sich zu vereinen. Er zwang den Helden, sein Schwert und Click loszulassen. Mata Nui tat dies und Click buddelte sich in die Erde ein, bevor Metus ihn ein Leid zufügen konnte. thumb|Metus nach seiner Verwandlung Plötzlich tauchte ein riesiges Monster aus, dass die Armee des Bösen angriff. Darauf lies der Verräter Kiinas Waffe fallen. Metus befahl, die angeketteten Vorox zu befreien und gegen dieses Ungetüm zu kämpfen. Bei dieser Ablenkung schnappte sich der Held das Schild von Tuma, um Kiina und Berix zu befreien. Mata Nui erkannte, dass dieses Monster aus unzähligen Skarabax bestand. Nachdem dieses Wesen zerfiel und Click wieder bei seinem Freund war, erschien eine Gruppe aus Agori und Glatorianer auf, um gegen die Skrall und die Knochenjäger zu wehren. Berix bekam von Mata Nui ein Skrall-Schild und stürzte sich zusammen mit Kiina in den Kampf. Metus selbst zog sich zu seinem Gefährt zurück und wollte sich aus dem Staub machen, aber die angeketteten Vorox, welche bei diesem Tumult losgemacht wurden, warfen Metus' Fahrzeug um. Mata Nui schnappte sich den Verräter. Erst wollte Metus ihm ein Angebot machen, aber Mata Nui ging nicht darauf ein und verwandelte ihn in eine Schlange, was seine Persönlichkeit darstellen soll. Darauf verschand er mit den Worten, dass seine Armee sie besiegen werden. Die Schlacht erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, woraus die Glatorianer mit ihren erworbenen Elementarfähigkeiten gewannen. Metus schwor danach sich an Mata Nui und den Glatorianern zu rächen, verlor aber mysteriöserweise die Fähigkeit zu träumen, was ihn sehr störte und ihn dazu veranlasste, seine Rachepläne aufzugeben. Er traf im Norden auf Sahmad und Telluris, denen er erzählte dass er nicht mehr träumen konnte. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt *Metus ist im April 2009 als Set erschienen. Quellen *Comic 1: Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna *Comic 2: Der Fall von Atero *Comic 4: Vor dem Sturm *Bionicle: Desert of Danger *Bionicle: Raid on Vulcanus *Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht *Die Überquerung *Sahmads Geschichte